lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
Shenzi's clan/Gallery
|-|The Lion King= Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3374.png Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3378.png Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3384.png Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3398.png Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3418.png Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3430.png Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3440.png Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3443.png Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3448.png Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3456.png Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3461.png Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3467.png Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3470.png Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3471.png Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3474.png Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3481.png Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3501.png Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3509.png Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3512.png Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3519.png Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3530.png Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3536.png Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5701.png Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8525.png Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8556.png Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8571.png Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8584.png Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8590.png Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8592.png Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8594.png Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8601.png Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8610.png Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8624.png Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8633.png Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8637.png Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8639.png Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8647.png Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8828.png Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8900.png Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8905.png Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8976.png Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8983.png Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9096.png Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9107.png Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9108.png Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9117.png Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9122.png Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9124.png Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9127.png Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9130.png Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9132.png Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9143.png Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9146.png Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9150.png Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9160.png Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9173.png Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9174.png Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9265.png Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9552.png Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9566.png Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9573.png |-|The Lion King 1½= Surround Timon hyenas.png|The hyenas gather around a singing Timon Colony Invasion.png|The hyenas invade Timon's colony Banzai catch Max.png|Banzai nearly catches Uncle Max Hyena listen joke.png|The hyenas listen to Timon's joke Hyenas watch dance.png|The hyenas watch Timon and Pumbaa dance Hyena advance on Timon.png|The hyenas advance on Timon |-|2019 film = lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-2996.png lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-3001.png lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-3021.png lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-3028.png lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-3046.png lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-3051.png lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-3089.png lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-3096.png lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-3108.png lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-3128.png lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-3171.png lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-3214.png lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-3219.png lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-3221.png lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-3224.png lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-3229.png lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-3233.png lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-3237.png lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-3243.png lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-3250.png lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-3252.png lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-3254.png lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-3257.png lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-3259.png lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-3264.png lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-3265.png lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-3268.png lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-3270.png lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-3272.png lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-3277.png lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-3284.png lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-3288.png lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-3290.png lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-3293.png lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-3303.png lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-3310.png lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-3311.png lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-3315.png lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-3320.png lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-3324.png lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-3330.png lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-3331.png lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-3334.png lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-3336.png lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-3338.png lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-3340.png lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-3341.png lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-3350.png lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-3356.png lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-3363.png lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-3377.png lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-3390.png lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-3395.png lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-3400.png lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-3404.png lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-3422.png lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-3432.png lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-3439.png lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-3446.png lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-3448.png lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-3455.png lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-3850.png lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-3861.png lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-3870.png lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-3972.png lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-3980.png lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-3989.png lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-4009.png lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-4015.png lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-4017.png lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-4027.png lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-4028.png lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-4034.png lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-4038.png lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-4045.png lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-4050.png lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-4051.png lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-4055.png lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-4065.png lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-4068.png lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-4074.png Lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-4081.png lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-4090.png lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-4093.png lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-4097.png lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-4102.png lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-4108.png lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-4115.png lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-4119.png lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-4123.png lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-4135.png lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-4149.png lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-4161.png lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-4163.png lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-4169.png lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-4175.png lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-4179.png lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-4187.png lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-4190.png lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-4192.png lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-4194.png lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-4198.png lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-4199.png lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-4204.png lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-4207.png lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-4208.png lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-4210.png lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-4217.png lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-4218.png lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-4222.png lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-4229.png lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-4235.png lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-4236.png lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-4242.png lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-4246.png lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-4255.png lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-4260.png lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-4263.png lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-4266.png lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-4269.png lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-4271.png lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-4274.png lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-4276.png lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-4287.png lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-4303.png lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-4317.png lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-4491.png lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-4629.png lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-5466.png lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-5474.png lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-5477.png lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-5492.png lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-5495.png lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-5505.png lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-5507.png lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-5511.png lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-5512.png lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-5514.png lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-5515.png lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-5522.png lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-5523.png lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-5526.png lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-5527.png lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-5529.png lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-5531.png lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-5532.png lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-5534.png lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-5535.png lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-5873.png lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-5875.png lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-5882.png lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-5884.png lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-5889.png lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-5900.png lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-5906.png lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-5929.png lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-7067.png lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-7074.png lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-7083.png lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-7085.png lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-7089.png lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-7093.png lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-7110.png lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-7117.png lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-7132.png lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-7155.png lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-7194.png lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-7198.png lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-7214.png lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-7227.png lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-7237.png lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-7244.png lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-7303.png lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-7308.png lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-7333.png lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-7339.png lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-7361.png lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-7368.png lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-7373.png lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-7377.png lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-7413.png lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-7424.png lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-7439.png lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-7465.png lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-7469.png lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-7472.png lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-7473.png lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-7486.png lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-7556.png lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-7557.png lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-7568.png lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-7641.png lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-7702.png lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-7717.png lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-7719.png lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-7725.png lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-7726.png lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-7733.png lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-7740.png lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-7743.png lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-7751.png lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-7793.png lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-7799.png |-|The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa= Eat Simon.png|Banzai prepares to eat Simon in "Big Top Breakfast" Hyena Cookout.png|The hyenas cook Timon over a fire in "Doubt of Africa" China.png|The hyenas tunnel to China in "Can't Take a Yolk" Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed-169.png|The hyenas fail to eat Timon and Pumbaa in "Once Upon a Timon" |-|The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar = ScarpaintingTLG.png|A painting of Scar and the hyenas taking over Pride Rock Angrybungahyena.png|A hyena finds Bunga Hyenas with Bunga.png|Bunga is captured by the hyenas Bunga glares.png|Bunga glares at the hyenas Lunch.png|"Lunch?" Bunga is impressed.png|The hyenas are in awe of Kion's roar Janja and gang.png|Janja faces his clan Janja hyenas.png|The hyenas in their lair Takedownanimals.png|Kiara spies on the hyenas Antelope Stampede.png|A hyena in the midst of a stampede Hide Eyes.png|Bunga attacks Chungu |-|Other Media= TLK musical hyenas.png|The hyenas as they appear in the stage musical Hyena Hunt.png|The hyenas corner Rafiki in A Tale of Two Brothers Plot against Ahadi.png|Taka plots with the hyenas in A Tale of Two Brothers Boil Zazu.png|The hyenas attempt to eat Zazu in Friends in Need Flee from Simba.png|Simba wards off the hyenas in One Good Turn Hyenas in comics.png|The hyenas as they appear in Greedy is as Greedy Does Hyenaskingdomhearts.png|The hyenas as they appear in Kingdom Hearts II |-|Concepts= Hyenaconcept.png Hyenaconcept2.png Concept hyenas.png Concept hyenas 2.png Hyenaconcepts.png MufasaVSHyenas.png GrobljeSlonovaStoribord2.png GrobljeSlonova432.png HDhijeneusuton.png Category:Character galleries Category:Galleries